mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Owlowiscious/Gallery
__FORCETOC__ Season one Owl's Well That Ends Well Owlowiscious flying past Twilight Sparkle's library S1E24.png|A shadow in the night. Owlowiscious with Twilight Sparkle's scroll S1E24.png|Did you drop this? Twilight looking at Owlowiscious S1E24.png|A helpful Owlowiscious. Twilight continues her evening studies S1E24.png|Owlowiscious stays at Twilight's side Owlowiscious turning head S1E24.png|Scary eyes Spike holding two claws up to Owlowiscious S1E24.png|Two can play at this game! Spike 'Got it!' S1E24.png|Spike confronts the usurper. Owlowiscious looking creepy S1E24.png|Owlowiscious is watching you. Owlowiscious popular among main characters S1E24.png|Owlowiscious being admired by everyone. Pinkie Pie and Owlowiscious S01E24.png|Hey Twilight! You have a growth on your flank. Pinkie Pie being cartoonish S1E24.png|Oooooooo! Jealous Spike S1E24.png|A jealous Spike. Rainbow Dash thinks Spike is jealous S1E24.png|Rainbow Dash too thinks that Spike is jealous. Owlowiscious wearing bow tie S1E24.png|Owlowiscious wearing a bow tie identical to the one Spike was given earlier in the episode. Owlowiscious taking a bath S1E24.png|Owlowiscious taking a bath. Spike angry at Owlowiscious S1E24.png|I'm watching you bird. Spike is caught S1E24.png|This isn't what it looks like? Twilight leaving with Owlowiscious S1E24.png|Owlowiscious leaving with Twilight, Owlowiscious staring S1E24.png|Owlowiscious. Owlowiscious saves the day S1E24.png|Owlowiscious and Twilight Sparkle come to rescue Spike. Spike apologizes to Owlowiscious S01E24.png|Spike apologizes to Owlowiscious. Owlowiscious sitting on the tree S1E24.png|Owlowiscious in a tree. Spike couldn't finish the letter S1E24.png|Owlowiscious watching calmly like usual Twilight staring intently at Owlowiscious S1E24.png|Twilight staring at Owlowiscious Twilight what happened S1E24.png|Twilight and Owlowiscious. Owlowiscious winks S1E24.png|Owlowiscious winking. Season two May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash Owlowiscious 1 S02E07.png|Owlowiscious flying with Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash Owlowiscious 2 S02E07.png|Owlowiscious looking up at Rainbow Dash. S2E07 Rainbow Dash about to fly fast.png Owlowiscious spin in the air S2E7.png|Do a Barrel Roll! Rainbow Dash Owlowiscious 3 S02E07.png Rainbow Dash Owlowiscious 5 S02E07.png|Flying Buddies Owlowiscious flying S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Shadow S2E7.png|That doesn't look quite right... Owlowiscious Change 1 S02E07.png|o_O Owlowiscious Change 2 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash and Owlnona.png Owlowiscious Change 3 S02E07.png Owlowiscious Change 4 S02E07.png|What the chaos, Owlowiscious? Rainbow Dash and Angelowl.png|Part rabbit, part elil? Rainbow Dash and Gummel.png|"Um, is this weird, or is it just me?" Rainbow Dash seeing Angel-Gummy-Owlowiscious S2E7.png|Okay, who released Discord again? Rainbow Dash staring at Angel-Gummy-Owlowiscious S2E7.png Owlowiscious Change 9 S02E07.png Owlowiscious, Gummy, Winona and Angel together S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Tree S2E7.png Pinkie and Twilight1 S02E07.png Fluttershy 'You didn't know?' S2E7.png Fluttershy, AJ, Rarity ad Twilight.png Fluttershy Sad S2E07.png Owlowiscious mounted on Twilight S2E7.png Pinkie and Twilight with their pets.png Main ponies with their pets S2E7.png Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right?' S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends playing with their pets.png Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash's friends worried.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png S2E07 Tank with Rainbow making their way toward finish line.png S2E07 Fluttershy 'Maybe we'd better'.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends gathering around Rainbow and Tank.png S2E07 Falcon on Rainbow Dash.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png S2E07 Main 6 and Spike laughing.png Twilight but what about S2E7.png S2E07 Twilight 'Tenacity'.png Twilight didn't sneeze S2E7.png Twilight RD being RD S2E7.png Season three Magic Duel Book falling out from the library S3E05.png Just for Sidekicks Owlowiscious flying down S3E11.png Owlowiscious watching Spike S3E11.png Owlowiscious hoots to Spike S3E11.png Owlowiscious keeps watching Spike S3E11.png Spike grabbing gems again S3E11.png Owlowiscious becoming alarmed S3E11.png Owlowiscious flying over S3E11.png Owlowiscious pointing at jug S3E11.png Owlowiscious surprised at Spike S3E11.png Owlowiscious raising eyebrow S3E11.png Owlowiscious scared S3E11.png Owlowiscious turns around S3E11.png Spike looking suspicious of Owlowiscious S3E11.png Spike 'I had a bowl full here' S3E11.png Spike 'And now I don't!' S3E11.png Spike 'Which means...' S3E11.png Spike 'Somebody took 'em' S3E11.png Spike weird face S3E11.png Owlowiscious flies off annoyed S3E11.png Fluttershy walking with Spike S3E11.png|In for a landing. Spike on the step S3E11.png Angel sees Owlowiscious.PNG|Uh, Fluttershy? Trouble... Tank with Owlowiscious S3E11.png Owlowiscious surprised S3E11.png Owlowiscious behind Spike S3E11.png Spike moving Owlowiscious S3E11.png Spike falls down S3E11.png Spike count on the number of pets S3E11.png Spike 'who's missing' S3E11.png Spike and the pets S3E11.png Other Cutie Mark Crusaders and pets Hubworld bumper cropped.png Just for Sidekicks promotional postcard S3E11.jpg JFS promo.jpg EW-JFS.jpg Category:Character gallery pages